Por Um Fio
by Washu M
Summary: Yomi resolve deixar o bando de Youko Kurama sem maiores explicações. O que será que aconteceu para o Youkai tomar esta decisão? Será que a raposa vai deixálo partir sem ao menos tirar esta estória a limpo? Oneshot [AVISO! CONTEÚDO YAOI LEMON YOMIxYOUKO]


**Título: Por Um Fio **

**Resumo: **Yomi resolve deixar o bando de Youko Kurama sem maiores explicações. O que será que aconteceu para o Youkai tomar esta decisão? Será que a raposa vai deixá-lo ir sem tirar esta estória a limpo?

**Anime: **_YU YU HAKUSHO  
_**Classificação: **_YAOI, LEMON, aventura, romance, e o diabo a 4... 'o0_**  
Casal: **_Yomi e Kurama. _

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de **_Yu Yu Hakusho_** pertencem a **_Yoshihiro Togashi e Cia._**

**__****Uma pequena explicação:...**  
Coloquei no meio da Fic personagens que não aparecem na série.

**__****Orientação Psicológica **(Bom... Não custa nada lembrar, então):

******ISSAKI É FIC YAOI! OU SEJA, CONTÉM RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO (ou de qualquer outro tipo mais caliente) ENTRE HOMENS ou Youkais...**_**  
**_Por tanto, se não gosta do assunto ou tem menos de 18 anos, não leia, por favor. Não vai ser bom pra você... T.T'

* * *

Os olhos estavam frios como sempre, mas com um brilho completamente diferente. Como se esperassem entender seus motivos, como se desejassem ler os pensamentos daquele que o olhava com a cara de quem acabara de chegar de um velório. 

Íris douradas fixaram-se no movimento de seus lábios, entretanto as orelhas felpudas não captavam nenhum tipo de som. Ou talvez, nunca pensara em ouvir tais ruídos antes.

As sílabas voavam, mas nenhuma delas fazia sentido até que uma frase se fez bem entendida dentro daquele corredor iluminado pela luz bruxuleante de duas ou três velas já bem gastas.

- Estou deixando o bando...

Onde estava o brilho rosado daqueles olhos o qual sempre via quando encontravam o dourado dos seus? Onde estava aquele ser desajeitado, às vezes tímido de sempre? Sem falar no Youkai excitado só por estar frente a frente com aquele a quem mais amava...

Ou pelo menos desejava...

- Motivo?

Por mais que pensasse não havia resposta.

- Acho que vai ser bom pra mim. Vou aprender de uma vez a me virar sozinho. E se eu não conseguir fazer isso... – os olhos de Yomi pareciam ter congelado enquanto fazia uma pequena pausa para escolher palavras – É melhor que eu morra por conta própria e não por um de seus planos.

Kurama sorriu de leve mostrando todo seu escárnio.

- Só isso?

Yomi inflamava por dentro, contudo não perderia sua expressão séria e vazia por causa de um sorrisinho não menos irritante do que vários outros que já recebera.

A Raposa já esperava algumas baboseiras sentimentais ou até mesmo questionamentos idiotas relacionados a seu comportamento desinteressado por causa da partida do Youkai.

- É só.

Por fração de segundos os olhos de Kurama mostraram uma expressão de surpresa antes de voltarem a sua frieza habitual. Mas Yomi não percebeu. Na verdade, não queria perceber nada. Só estava ali para comunicar ao seu "ex-chefe", sem mais rodeios, que desistira de tudo.

Agora a expressão do Youko era a mesma que a de alguém que tratava com um chato vendedor ambulante que batera a sua porta.

Os dois ficaram parados quietos durante um bom espaço de tempo até que o ser de longos cabelos prateados ficasse entediado quebrando, assim, aquele silêncio mórbido.

- Vai ficar aí parado feito uma estátua, Youkai? – Kurama disse, olhando Yomi pelo canto do olho – Ou estaria esperando que eu me ajoelhe e implore para que fique?

- Simplesmente estou esperando você sair da frente. – disse sem alterar a voz ou a fisionomia – Não posso pegar minhas coisas com você bloqueando a porta.

Palavras duras de engolir. Em outros tempos, se não o conhecesse direito, teria feito aquele bastardo em pedaços pela sua arrogância. No entanto, limitou a encostar-se à parede ao lado da porta dando-lhe passagem. E enquanto Yomi passava pelo portal, sentiu uma mão leve, mas firme detendo seu braço esquerdo. Parou. Mas nem ligou para quem o segurava.

- Yomi...

Nem se mexeu.

- Procure não esquecer nada. – casualmente falando – Não quero que tenha nenhum pretexto para voltar aqui.

E assim que foi solto, sua resposta também foi simples e casual.

- Tenho pouca coisa. Se deixar algo neste local, pode ter certeza de que o "objeto" não tem mais nenhuma importância pra mim.

Olhou para Kurama. E este sabia o que seu amante... ou ex-amante queria dizer. Fechou a cara enquanto observava Yomi arrumar suas coisas. Orgulho ferido... sim. Só poderia ser...

Não seria mais do que isso. Não haveria outro sentimento ali...

Até o momento, era sempre ele que deixava. Mas nunca, jamais havia sido deixado. Estaria perdendo a beleza que há séculos havia conservado? Ou realmente havia atazanado tanto Yomi que este deixou o ódio sobrepor-se ao desejo? Ele tinha a certeza de que era tudo o que Yomi poderia querer na vida. Certeza que deixou seu sangue correndo pelas veias tão rápido e quente que chegava a corar. Mas corava de raiva. Por que essa doce certeza agora não passava de uma dúvida amarga. Talvez tão cruel quanto ele poderia ser.

Caiu em si. Parado no portal. Estava pensando justamente ali. Olhando o Youkai, forte de cabelos negros como a noite, arrumando sua trouxa. O próprio que em nenhum momento olhou pra trás. Mesmo sabendo que Kurama ainda estava por perto.

Que me importa? pensou, Se quiser ir... que vá para o raio-que-o-parta!

Virou-se e saiu.

Mesmo assim, por mais que tentasse não pensar, aquela possibilidade de estar sendo deixado não desgrudava de sua cabeça. Por mais que pudesse ter quem quisesse a seus pés... Como pode ser? Youko Kurama sendo deixado? Improvável. Impossível! Completamente absurdo! Ou será que Yomi estaria falando sério? Até agora a "folha" não havia caído.

Reparou que estava andando sem rumo. E pensando no 'depois' de Yomi partir. Como seria? Esse Youkai já estava há anos no bando. Acostumou-se a acordar e reparar no ser ao lado, totalmente acabado depois duma noite de demolir o Makai.

Parou debaixo de uma árvore imensamente frondosa. Chegava a ser exagerada tanto no tamanho quanto na largura do tronco e da copa. Estranhamente linda e mortal para ele. Sorriu inocentemente como se visse aquela beleza pela primeira vez... E aproveitando o momento isolado para agir como desse na telha sem se preocupar com reputação. Parecia mais uma criança maravilhada com as cores do arco-íris. Mas, de repente, transformou-se numa risada baixa e irônica. Como se desse conta de que sua cabeça não ia bem...

Sentou em uma das raízes grossas que insistia em escapar do chão e forçou sua mente até lembrar o que poderia ter acontecido. Estava curioso. O que, de tão grave, faria Yomi comportar-se daquele jeito?... E se não houvesse um bom motivo talvez Yomi não saísse dali com vida...

Pensou e pensou. Até sentir-se completamente incomodado com sua própria preocupação. Aquele miserável finalmente conseguira tirar o seu sossego.

É... talvez Yomi tenha cansado de ser o velho capacho de sempre. Mas o que o intrigava era o fato de ter sido de uma hora para outra. Se fosse gradativamente... talvez não tivesse surpreendido se dessa forma. "Youkai de lua" pensou.

- Yomi, desgraçado.

...o§O§o...

Mais cedo aquela manhã...

O sol estava tão forte naquela manhã. Natural. A mesma rotina. Mas eles não tinham nenhum "trabalho" para aqueles dias. Os outros youkais provavelmente acordariam depois que o sol estivesse bem alto. O normal para um dia de folga. E lá estava ele. Lindo... Estirado na cama. Ressonando como um youkai inteiramente satisfeito. Fios prateados entrelaçados em suas mãos. Naquela noite poderia ter ficado careca se fosse um pouquinho mais descontrolado. Só que na verdade, agora precisava de um bom e demorado banho. Assim poderia agüentar aquele dia monótono. Nada pra fazer. Queria descansar e ficar longe de todos. Principalmente por que alguns do bando estavam em conflito. Um dia iam acabar se matando. Entretanto, não se encontrou a fim de presenciar tal estupidez.

Queria um lugar isolado onde poderia dormir o dia inteiro, já que não conseguira fazer isso a noite toda! Mas deveria voltar. Pois esqueceu se de uma coisa importante dentro do quarto a qual deveria esconder. Um veneno poderosíssimo que havia conseguido no último e bem sucedido roubo. Um dia ele poderia ser de grande serventia.

Já no recinto, Yomi estava de pé acabando de se vestir. Olhou pra cima da mesinha. Não estava lá.

- Yomi. Por acaso pegou aquele frasco que eu trouxe do último roubo? Estava aqui em cima da mesa.

- Um bom dia pra você também, Kurama. – disse com um sorrisinho debochado para começar bem a manhã – Mas afinal de contas por que quer aquela coisa fedorenta?

Kurama fuzilou-o com o olhar da mesma forma que sempre fazia quando não queria conversa e sim uma resposta bem direta para sua pergunta. Mas quem disse que Yomi ligava? Estava completamente acostumado com as caras e bocas que o Youko sempre fazia.

- É... já vi que hoje você acordou num daqueles dias. – disse acabando de fechar as calças – Mas se quer saber... não peguei nada não. Acabei de acordar! E preciso de um bom e demorado banho! – absorvendo o corpo de Kurama com os olhos como se fosse uma espécie de convite a uma tarde saborosa.

Mas o Youko estava com cara de que alguém viria a morrer se aquele vidrinho não aparecesse. Percebendo isso, Yomi continuou com o assunto de um modo bem calmo como se falasse a uma criança impaciente.

- Ora, Kurama... pode estar em qualquer lugar! Chegamos "trêbados" ontem, tá lembrado? Claro que não, né? Estava tão tonto que até me deu aquela porcaria pra cheirar – fez uma careta horrível pra quebrar o gelo – e depois disse que era um veneno perigoso me deixando assustado! Mas aquela coisa só me fez ficar espirrando durante um bom tempo!

- É preciso ingerir a substância para morrer... – pensativo, disse se dando conta de estar tão alterado que nem saberia dizer se realmente havia colocado o frasco na mesa... e se escondeu, nem mesmo ele poderia dizer onde.

Yomi sorriu. Felizmente Kurama deixaria de brigar pelo menos naquele dia. E se fazendo de idiota continuou a falar.

- Pelo menos estamos esclarecidos. – e notando que ele estava pensativo questionou – Mas, pra que você precisaria de um veneno daqueles? Você não tem o das suas plantas?

- Talvez, algum dia, eu queira matá-lo sem que saiba quem foi. – Ironizou.

Yomi aproximou-se da raposa como quem não quer nada, apenas observando dentro de seus olhos. Alguma mudança de expressão... ele queria notar alguma diferença naqueles tons dourados. Naquela feição irônica e cheia de sensualidade.

- Sabe que me excita dizendo essas coisas. Por acaso quer um segundo round?

Kurama desviou o olhar, indo em direção aos seus pertences... um baú cheio de coisas estranhas e preciosidades.

- Você não disse que precisava de um banho? – indagou parecendo desinteressado – Pois pode ir. Eu preciso achar esse frasco... Ainda hoje!

Não fez objeção e saiu do quarto deixando Kurama sozinho para procurar aquele frasco idiota... Afinal, tal frasco tal dono! E também, pra que começar um confronto logo cedo? Os dias vinham sendo deliciosamente calmos ao lado daquela Raposa. Er... fora as madrugadas que não dormia direito, estavam calmos. Tranqüilos demais...

Lá fora, algo chamou sua atenção perto da rocha. Um dos youkais do bando. Mas já de pé? De manhã? Esquisito... Mas conhecia bem aquele youkai. Era Anshi. Bom... Tudo de estranho vindo dele parecia até normal. Não batia bem da bola mesmo. Ultimamente havia caçado encrenca com o quarto ou quinto youkai mais forte do bando. Pobre coitado... dava a impressão de mal se agüentar nas próprias pernas. Muito magro, mas parecia ter uma grande inteligência. Tanto é que, em certos casos, Kurama deixava que ele desse palpites nas reuniões.

Nada de mal ir até lá para falar com ele. Afinal de contas, era o sub-chefe! Uma boa oportunidade para saber como andava a rixa com Ezeu.

- Acordado a uma hora dessas, Anshi?

- Yomi-sama sabe que Anshi não costuma dormir tanto. – respondeu com os olhos esbugalhados, às vezes dando a impressão de não enxergar direito.

- É mesmo! Tinha esquecido... – Anshi parecia ser de uma espécie de youkai que se dormisse uma vez por semana era muito – mas você também não costuma ficar aqui fora no sol, não é mesmo?

Olhos esbugalhados se fecharam e o rosto fez uma expressão de sorriso que mais parecia de asco.

- O sol incomoda os olhos de Anshi. Mas é bem vindo para aquecer a pele. E não há sol melhor que o da manhã. – em seguida tornou a abrir os olhos mas desta vez eram apenas duas fendas misteriosas que davam a Yomi a impressão de estarem atravessando seu corpo – Estranho é ver Yomi-sama levantar tão cedo.

- O dia está muito quente para continuar deitado. – disse tentando manter a pose apesar de que conversar com Anshi, para ele, parecia a mesma coisa de falar com o youkai mais sábio de todo o Makai. E também a sua aparência não era das melhores. Sua pele por exemplo parecia ter sido chamuscada por um fogo terrível. Se não soubesse que no Makai existia todo tipo de gente teria achado que ele havia caído em alguma fogueira no passado. E depois de uma longa pausa pela observação começou a retirar-se. – Eu já vou indo. Vou me refrescar no lago.

- Anshi ficará mais um tempo aqui.

- Sim! Até mais tarde.

Yomi saiu em direção a uma floresta que havia perto do esconderijo. Na qual ninguém seria idiota o bastante para se esconder sabendo que poderia ser o território de Kurama. Só os youkais do grupo tinham permissão pra entrar ali. E Yomi pensava no quanto o local era organizado. Talvez, se ele fosse o chefe, o local já tivesse sido transformado em cinzas pelos caçadores.

...o§O§o...

O quarto já havia sido completamente vasculhado... várias vezes. Onde poderia estar? Porque insistia em guardar as coisas "trêbado" como Yomi costumava dizer? Isso se guardou!... Poderia muito bem ter perdido pelo meio do caminho. Quem sabe? Ou talvez, quem se importa? Tudo bem que era um veneno raríssimo de se achar, e muito caro também. E de graça quase tudo era válido!

Aí pôde sentir que o estômago grudara nas costas. Não de nervoso. Era fome. Estava tão entretido com a procura que nem notada o coitado reclamando. Passava da hora de fazer uma boquinha! Talvez depois enchesse a cara de novo, só pra não passar o dia sentindo as horas andarem devagar! Ou uma ervinha que causasse alucinações divertidas em uma caverna deserta... haveria muito tempo para decidir. Mas quem sabe... depois de alimentar-se... estaria aberto a outros tipos de apetite? Com aquele youkai de olhos atraentes e corpo escultural por perto tudo podia acontecer. Deixaria Yomi completamente suado de novo só para poder se deliciar com a visão de vê-lo se lavar naquele lago. Um passatempo de valer o esforço. Sem contar que poderia fazê-lo tomar aquele banho umas quinze vezes por dia!

Apesar da cabeça ainda estar dolorida pela ressaca curada, encontrou forças para finalmente sair do esconderijo. Parou de súbito com a visão que encontrara. Anshi indo na sua direção. Provavelmente querendo se recolher.

- Kurama-sama! Prazer em vê-lo.

O Youko sentiu-se um pouco impaciente com a visão inesperada. Mas nada de sério. Apenas inclinou um pouco a cabeça aceitando o cumprimento e seguiu seu caminho deixando-o pra trás. Anshi virou-se para contemplar aquela visão dos deuses imaginando de antemão a elegância do seu andar que parecia um flutuar de dois centímetros acima do chão. Deu-se conta de que o Youko havia desaparecido. Nem se assustou. Sabia que seu chefe odiava que soubessem pra onde estaria indo. Contudo ficou um pequeno pesar pelo fato de ter perdido um espetáculo! Seguiu para dentro do esconderijo e em seguida desapareceu.

Kurama odiava encontrar Anshi. Sua aparência era muito desagradável. Ao contrário de sua inteligência, o que às vezes, chegava a ser indispensável. Mesmo assim era muito incômodo encontrá-lo em qualquer lugar!... E pra que se azucrinar com isso agora? Seu estômago pedia por algum tipo de salvação, não pedia? Que se dane o resto!

...o§O§o...

Já era tarde, quase noite quando Yomi resolveu voltar pro esconderijo. Não antes de passar numa taverna, claro. Mas não tinha ido beber para cair. Apenas procurando uma "pessoa" a qual não achava em lugar algum... Youko egoísta! Devia ter ido farrear sozinho. Até parecia que era a primeira vez... Azar. Ele resolveu ir direto para seu quarto ainda entediado.

Seu quarto estava como sempre. Bagunçado e empoeirado. Sentiu até vontade de espirrar o que era ridículo. Sub-chefe alérgico? Vontade de gargalhar não faltou. Mas a poeira nunca foi um obstáculo para se dormir ali dentro.

Havia algo diferente. Uma caneca em cima de uma coisa improvisada que servia de mesa. E ao lado da caneca, um bilhete. Pegou o bilhete e começou a ler com dificuldade. Mas que letrinha, heim?

"Yomi sei lá que horas eu volto. SE eu voltar hoje. Por via das dúvidas e pela sua incompetência com remédios, deixo esta infusão para o caso de você aparecer 'trêbado' no esconderijo. Vai curar sua ressaca. Espero que saiba pra que..."

Puxa vida, quem diria! A Raposa estava se preocupando com sua saúde. Claro que não era só com a saúde que ele estava "preocupado". E deu uma boa risada imaginando o que o aguardaria quando seu amante chegasse.

Como havia bebido um pouco e estava meio alegre, porque não tomar o remédio? O cheiro era horrível como sempre. Dava para sentir de longe. A infusão estava realmente forte! Teria Kurama pensado que chegaria tão debilitado?

Pegou a caneca e, como de praxe, cheirou a bebida só para avaliar o tipo de cara que faria quando sentisse este líquido em sua boca.

Seu nariz começou a... coçar? Que merda era aquela? E logo em seguida veio um acesso conhecido de espirros terríveis!

Não! Não poderia ser... Cheirou a caneca mais uma vez não acreditando naquele odor conhecido que se misturava ao cheiro verdadeiro do remédio. Pasmo. Estava completamente em choque. A raiva não vinha por que era como se ele tivesse acabado de cair numa pegadinha. Segundos depois do susto o ódio começou a tomar suas feições como se fosse uma represa gigantesca que acabara de se arrebentar! Os punhos se contraíram, tanto que sentiu ter entortado a caneca. A qual foi lançada com toda força na parede manchando quase o quarto todo com o líquido.

Lembrava muito bem de que Kurama queria achar aquele veneno de qualquer jeito. Como ele havia dito: "Eu preciso achar esse frasco... Ainda hoje!" estas foram as palavras. Sem contar a frase: "Talvez, algum dia, eu queira matá-lo sem que saiba quem foi." Aquilo era demais para agüentar. Queria sujar suas mãos com todo o sangue daquele maldito!

Foi quando sentiu aquele Youki conhecido. Sempre forte. O que sempre impunha respeito a todos do grupo. Era ele. Era Kurama. Acabara de chegar. E ele, Yomi, ainda estava vivo. Qual a cara que ele, Youko Kurama, faria quando o visse?

Saiu do quarto mais parecendo uma alma penada. O Youko olhou mas não havia entendido o que Yomi estava fazendo ali parado olhando pra ele. Principalmente com aquele olhar desprovido de luz.

...o§O§o...

Nada... Não aparecia nada de importante em sua mente. Já começava a ficar maluco de tanto pensar. Pensava que a essa hora Yomi já começava a se despedir de todos inventando algum tipo de desculpa esfarrapada. Típico dele.

- Não há resposta. – comentou consigo mesmo olhando para o vazio – Talvez realmente exista alguém que se canse de mim.

Sorriu ironicamente como se o impossível fosse possível. Levantou-se. Havia pensado por um bom tempo. E logo todos estariam perguntando o porque da partida de Yomi.

Pelo fato de não ter uma resposta sentiu vontade de perguntar... Mas não desceria a tanto por causa daquele imbecil. Mesmo assim precisava voltar. Yomi não partiria agora. Era quase madrugada. Só se ele fosse maluco! Se viajar de manhã era perigoso, imagine à noite?

Estava indo em direção ao esconderijo quando deu de cara com Ezeu.

Ezeu era um youkai muito forte. Se não estava enganado só era mais fraco que Yomi e ele. Seria um bom sub-chefe se sua burrice não chegasse a doer. Era muito supersticioso e andava sempre com seus guizos da sorte em torno do pulso direito. Eram sete... Sempre usava sete guizos de ouro e quando perdia um era como se tivesse perdido um pedaço de sua vida. Poderia até ser usado como ponto fraco pelos outros inimigos. Por isso, só Kurama sabia a importância deles.

- Kurama-sama! É verdade o que estão dizendo? – perguntou meio que desesperado – Que Yomi-sama vai mesmo deixar o bando?

- Sim. Se for essa a vontade dele. – falava com bastante descaso.

- O senhor... não vai tentar impedir?

O youkai parecia estar meio descrente mas é claro que já sabia a resposta. Kurama nem precisou mover os lábios. Bastava reparar o ar de indiferença dele.

Passou por Ezeu sem dizer uma só palavra em direção ao esconderijo. E aquele youkai sabia que era melhor para a sua própria saúde não perguntar mais nada.

Yomi não estava em parte alguma, apesar de seu youki ainda permanecer no local. Viu a porta do quarto dele, aberta. Que bagunça! Ele já havia tirado tudo o que podia. Queria saber quem é que limparia aquilo tudo? Fora a poeira e a bagunça as paredes estavam manchadas com um líquido estranho. Tinha o cheiro do remédio que geralmente usava pra tratar de sua ressaca. Mas Yomi não parecia bêbado. Mas o cheiro... estava um pouco diferente. Mais parecia...

- Kurama-sama?

Era Anshi na porta. Olhando como se estivesse contemplando a mais bela das esculturas.

- Anshi... Procurando alguma coisa? – perguntou sem lhe dirigir o olhar.

- Nada. – disse entrando no quarto bem devagar – Anshi só não acreditava que Yomi-sama partiria assim... de uma hora pra outra. Queria ver com os próprios olhos.

- Não precisava vir até aqui. Sua visão pode atravessar até mesmo paredes de aço. Apesar de não ser nada forte, ainda tem sua serventia.

Não conseguindo desgrudar o olhar da parede molhada, Kurama chegou bem perto para poder cheirar aquele líquido esquisito apesar de já saber do que se tratava. Agora começava a entender alguma coisa! Agora aquele olhar rosado e vazio fazia sentido. Mas foi interrompido pelas palavras de seu acompanhante.

- Kurama-sama talvez deva dar uma olhada no que Anshi acaba de encontrar.

Virou-se e foi até ele. Não teve palavras para o que viu. Sua inteligência havia sido completamente insultada! Como poderia ser?

- Um... Guizo?

Parecia que tudo começava a ser esclarecido. Alguém planejara matar naquele dia. Impossível haver um guizo naquele quarto. Foi quando Anshi começou a falar.

- Sabia que algum dia isso aconteceria. – arregalou seus olhos em cima do guizo – Realmente é um dos guizos de Ezeu. Quanta estupidez a dele. Deixar um objeto pessoal bem no quarto daquele que planejara matar!

- Matar Yomi? Por que Ezeu faria isso?

Mas a resposta estava clara. Ezeu tinha esperanças de algum dia se tornar sub-chefe. Comentou isso uma ou duas vezes com Kurama. Mas depois pareceu ter se conformado a obedecer Yomi.

- Eu nunca gostei dele – pegou o guizo e entregou a Kurama – agora Kurama-sama entende porque. Yomi-sama pensa que Kurama-sama tentou envenená-lo.

Kurama pareceu ter ficado mais estranho ainda quando sentiu o peso do guizo em sua mão. De repente, ficou mais sereno. Como se não estivesse neste mundo. Mas recuperou a pose fria de sempre na frente de Anshi que o observava com grande adoração.

- Antes de Yomi deixar o bando... – disse olhando furiosamente para o guizo em sua mão – alguém, ainda hoje, vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

...o§O§o...

Yomi havia planejado sair dali exatamente naquela madrugada. Estava tudo arrumado. E, pro inferno, se fosse perigoso! Simplesmente não agüentava mais ficar. Já havia se despedido de todos. Só não conseguiu achar Anshi. Mas também não fazia questão de despedir dele. Poderia estar com Kurama que era a última pessoa a quem queria ver.

Pegou a trilha da floresta. Mas não correu como de costume. Pouco importava se andando seria um alvo fácil. Poderia morrer mas morreria lutando! Defenderia-se até não ter mais força pra isso. Até sucumbir e ser tragado pela morte. Pelo menos seu inimigo o enfrentaria de frente! O que o canalha do Youko não fizera!

Estava distante. A ponto de não se sentir mais em casa. Era terrível deixar todos pra trás. Mas ele sabia que não poderia com o Youko. Covardia? Talvez! O mais provável era que não quisesse lutar com Kurama daquele jeito. Não por este motivo.

As árvores eram numerosas naquela parte da mata. Eram meio contorcidas e bem assustadoras. Lugar apropriado para predadores se esconderem. Era bom ser cauteloso. Ficar mais atento à katana. Nem mesmo o lampião ajudava. E a lua... essa realmente não estava prestando para nada naquele lugar. Era cheia. Mas sua luz não conseguia penetrar a copa das árvores.

Pelo menos estava chegando a uma clareira que ficava no meio do caminho. Assim que chegasse a ela saberia que trilha tomar em seguida! Agora sim, ele agradecia a lua. O local estava todo iluminado.

Desorientado pelos fatos ocorridos. Quem sabe até mesmo sensível demais. Aquela lua, com brilho prateado, realmente lembrava Kurama. Tanto que... estaria até tendo alucinações.

A trouxa caiu de um lado. A katana de outro. Não era alucinação. Ele... era real. Estava lá. Encostado numa árvore do outro lado da clareira. Por que? O que queria agora? Claro que Yomi poderia ter uma idéia. Indo embora do local estaria livre para contar sobre o esconderijo e seus segredos ao primeiro que oferecesse uma boa grana. Como se ele realmente tivesse coragem. Kurama não o deixaria sair dali vivo. Pois era exatamente isso o que ele estaria pensando!

- Mas que demora foi essa, Yomi? – a voz era baixa mas soava firme. E o rosto estava coberto por sombras. Difícil de visualizar lábios, olhos e tudo mais. – Estou esperando por você há muito tempo.

Yomi pode sentir sua pulsação subir à garganta. O que tinha feito pra merecer isso? Realmente não conseguia pensar em nada. Foi então que o Youko fez um movimento gracioso e lento para sair das sombras. Yomi apanhou a katana do chão e recuou um passo. Não era bom brincar com a agilidade de Kurama. Nunca em sua vida havia conhecido youkai tão forte. E com certeza não duraria muito tempo nas mãos dele.

- Mas o que é isso, Yomi? Quer lutar comigo? – O Youkai podia ver que a Raposa estava sorrindo deliciada enquanto se aproximava. Como se estivesse participando de um jogo. – Acha que pode me vencer?

- O que quer, maldito? – retrocedeu mais um passo.

Kurama agora havia parado no meio da clareira. Mas fez com que sua expressão ficasse séria a ponto de Yomi começar a tremer.

- Sabe que não posso deixá-lo sair desse jeito do meu território.

O youkai moreno fazia uma idéia de como Kurama planejara deixá-lo sair... Picadinho dentro de uma sacola. Ou pior... "Yomi ao Molho Pardo" para lindas Mimosas Carnívoras... Mas isso era lá hora de pensar negativamente? Morreria sim! Com ou sem medo, pelo menos um corte faria naquela carinha linda para servir de lembrança! Mas haveria de ser bem profundo... difícil de se curar! Podia fazê-lo. Era corajoso... Que se foda a dor que sentisse depois! Estava pronto para qualquer coisa.

Sorriu, debochadamente mostrando os dentes pro "demônio" assinando assim sua sentença de morte! Posicionou sua katana. Prendeu bem firmes os pés no chão. Enrijeceu músculos e membros em forma de ataque. Olhou bem fundo nos olhos daquele que seria seu algoz e, finalmente, depois de tudo pronto e checado, disse suas supostas últimas palavras.

- Pode vir Youko miserável. Estou pronto! – falou entre dentes – Mas não vai ser tão fácil quanto pensa.

Kurama fez uma cara surpresa. Mas será possível?... No que aquele "Idéias de Jerico" estaria pensando? Bom... melhor nem tentar imaginar. Entender a mente daquele que o falava seria como desvendar o mistério da vida.

- VEM LOGO! – Arreganhou os dentes numa risada extremamente louca!

- Pirou?

De repente Yomi ficou sério e quieto. Conhecia aquele tipo de voz. Poderia jurar que, pela cara do Youko, era como se o estúpido youkai a sua frente tivesse contado a piada mais sem graça do Makai e ainda estivesse a espera de alguma gargalhada.

Um minuto de silêncio.

Cabelos prateados voavam ao mesmo ritmo da veste branca enquanto seu dono tentava não acreditar que presenciava tamanho absurdo. Onde já se viu? Alguém como aquele pobre coitado chamando um Youkai de classe para lutar? Desafiando-o?

Aah!... e daí? Era divertido vê-lo fazer aquele tipo de ceninha como se fosse "O Todo Poderoso"... Mas não conseguia rir pois estava pasmo.

- OK, Yomi!... – Voltando a si depois de uma cara meio... er... embasbacada. – Agora deixa de ser idiota e vem comigo.

Idiota nada... Paralisou ali mesmo. Coitado daquele que seguisse Kurama depois de sobreviver a seu plano sujo por envenenamento. Observou atentamente a Raposa andar e andar em direção à floresta até que parou e olhou por cima de seu ombro.

- É... uma... ordem!... – Apesar de aquela voz suave não se parecer nada com a frase.

Num piscar de olhos a katana voou. Veloz! Inacreditavelmente rápida. Não na direção da cabeça, nem das costas ou qualquer outra parte do corpo do Youko. Cravou-se furiosamente. No corpo duro. Profunda e dolorosa. Ou talvez fosse... Na verdade a força foi tanta que só sobrou meia katana pra fora de uma árvore generosamente larga.

- Quer me matar... mas não quer fazer isso de frente. Quer que eu entre na floresta para que as árvores ou o mato façam o seu trabalho...

Agora era a vez de Yomi ficar atordoado. Aquele ali sempre havia sido frio... até com a própria sombra. Já viu muitos morrerem de forma curiosa em suas mãos. Sempre pra conseguir o que desejava chegava a fazer torturas de virar o estômago do mais cruel dos youkais. E com aquele olhar congelado de sempre.

Poderia ser virado do avesso mas, por mais que fosse loucura, queria que Kurama o olhasse do mesmo jeito que olhava para suas vítimas. Bom... Loucura era pouco. Só de pensar nas torturas sentia náuseas. "Covardia", pensou já aceitando a derrota.

A Raposa percebera que Yomi se encontrava em grande confusão. Era hora de terminar aquele joguinho. Era hora de dar a ele o que queria. Um final para aquela situação. Pois de alguma forma... ele também se sentia incomodado com aquilo tudo.

- Muito bem. – Fechou os olhos e virou-se devagar. – Não precisamos entrar na floresta se não quiser... Não vou forçá-lo.

A franja prateada cobria os olhos pousados. Aquela imagem chocada não era coisa agradável de se ver.

- O que realmente quer, Yomi...?

O rosto estava descrente e pálido mantendo uma visão turva agora fixa no chão da clareira. A luz estava forte. A lua maravilhosa. Mas o clima era completamente contrário ao que queria.

- Luta?... Se for isso o que quer então vamos lá! – A voz havia voltado ao tom habitual. Frio porém calmo. – Uma luta justa? Mas o que seria uma luta justa no Makai, não é mesmo? Talvez irônico.

Olhos rosados voltaram a ter um certo brilho. Mas ainda não era o bastante para perceber que ainda enxergava.

- Já que lhe falta sua katana, talvez devêssemos usar os punhos. Nada de youki do contrário acabo com você, entendeu?

Não acreditava no que ouvia. Kurama estava oferecendo uma luta onde levava desvantagem. Yomi era muito maior... fisicamente mais forte. Kurama poderia ser alto, esbelto, mas não tinha toda aquela massa muscular.

- Usaremos apenas força física, velocidade e inteligência.

Tava demorando... Com força física ele poderia contar. Contudo sua velocidade não era nada comparada a do Youko... Inteligência então... Nem precisava ser comentado.

Pensando pelo lado que o favorecia, essa luta era melhor que nada.

- Quer tirar algum tipo de prova sobre mim, sei muito bem. Mas não venha chorar depois. – Jogou a franja pro lado e se posicionou como se estivesse esperando o primeiro golpe.

Essa era sua chance. Sabia que seu oponente gostava de ver os movimentos do adversário antes de contra-atacar. Apesar de conhecer bem Yomi, ele não daria o primeiro golpe. Posicionou-se também. Tentou achar uma fresta desprotegida... e nada. Kurama se protegia com perfeição e elegância.

- Vou lhe dar uma pequena dica, Yomi. Pois já deve ter reparado que não tenho pontos fracos. Nenhuma abertura em minha defesa. – sorriu – lembre-se sempre disso, pode ser útil algum dia.

Yomi esperou para ouvir. Mas já estava ficando impaciente demais. Queria fazer um belo hematoma naquela carinha corada pelo mormaço que sobrara de um dia bem quente.

- Simples. Se o inimigo não tem frestas... Você deve criá-las. Não é interessante...?

Um youkai impaciente ia lá entender essas coisas? Ele estava mais preocupado em socá-lo como massa de pão. Todavia esperou e esperou até criar coragem suficiente para isso.

Era agora! A hora tão esperada!

Firmou o punho direito. Cravou a perna esquerda no chão pra tomar impulso. Olhou fixamente o alvo, o qual com certeza não ficaria tão imóvel tanto quanto desejava. Sentiu um arrepio correr sua espinha. E foi isso que lhe deu força pra se atirar com tudo em direção a Kurama. Impressionou-se com a própria velocidade enquanto o vento conseqüente tornava-se frio torneando aquele corpo suado de nervoso. Estava chegando perto agora. Pro diabo com o medo! Faltavam centímetros... milímetros.

O estrondo foi forte. Mas não sabia se ainda estava vivo. Um dos corpos voou até encontrar o chão num impacto de som abafado. E ficou estirado no mesmo lugar.

A veste rasgou-se um pouco ao raspar o chão. Os cabelos espalharam-se por toda terra. O golpe fora rápido e limpo. Um filete de sangue saia dos lábios bem desenhados pela própria natureza da raça. E o mesmo sangue tingia uma das mechas caídas no espaço do terreno... O líquido vermelho consumia aquele belo tom de... prata...?

Sim!... Era realmente Youko Kurama estatelado no meio da clareira! Yomi não conseguia acreditar! Ele mesmo dera o soco... e ainda estava vivo. Só não sabia por quanto tempo ainda.

Demorou certo tempo para perceber que a situação estava invertida e distante de ser lógica. Alguém o acorde! Isso era mais que um pesadelo. Kurama não se levantava. Sequer se mexia. Teve vontade de ir até ele. Saber como estava. Ainda se preocupava. Poderia chorar sobre aquela visão se não estivesse tão assombrado.

O silêncio esmagava sua garganta. Era mais que um simples nó. E o que o matava era que ainda desejava libertar-se sobre aquele corpo. Mostrar sua verdadeira face. Levá-lo pra casa e despi-lo, colocá-lo na cama e mostrar todo o seu arrependimento pelo ocorrido. Não se importava mais. Poderia morrer depois.

- Satisfeito?... – Não passava de um sussurro dolorido. Um pouco lento. – Desejava me atingir de qualquer forma, não?... Muito bom.

A razão havia desaparecido até o momento. Por alguns segundos o cérebro do Youko havia fugido. Só podia.

Levantou-se silenciosamente. Parecia se recompor com bastante calma. Limpou as vestes como pode. Tentou tirar a poeira e o sangue dos cabelos. Posteriormente virou seu rosto para Yomi, que congelou ao constatar o hematoma escuro destacando-se naquela pele alva e macia que tão bem conhecia.

Kurama lambeu o canto esquerdo do lábio parecendo saborear o próprio sangue. Puxa, naquele estado e ainda conseguia ser sexy!

- Porque...?

- Sei que não sou confiável... – Interrompeu limpando o resto do sangue. – Que importa isso? Por que motivo o mataria por envenenamento? Existem formas mais curiosas e interessantes.

Yomi não entendera. Ainda atordoado. Boquiaberto. Desta vez as palavras não formavam sentido para ele. Deslizavam no ar entrando por um ouvido e saindo pelo outro.

- Planejei matar alguém, sim. Há muito tempo. – Andou em direção ao youkai ainda atônito. Parou a meio metro de seu rosto. – E faria isso encarando o infeliz.

- Kurama... eu...

- Shhhhhh!... Ainda não terminei. – tocou a boca de Yomi como se estivesse esculpindo-a. – A pessoa que planejei exterminar, em todos estes anos, nunca havia me dado um bom motivo como hoje.

Os lábios estavam bem próximos agora. Quase se tocando.

- E... essa pessoa...

- Sim?... – Disse já sonhando com que aquele toque viesse de uma só vez.

- Essa pessoa não é você. – E se afastou. Foi em direção à floresta. – Agora venha.

Yomi ficou pensativo durante alguns segundos miseráveis. Resolveu segui-lo. A sensação de perigo havia passado com o sentimento de remorso.

Seguiu a Raposa prateada sem questionar. Estava atento a tudo que acontecia em volta. Fato curioso era que, em vez de seguir trilhas, Kurama caminhava em linha reta. O mato e as plantas que se desviavam como se ele fosse o obstáculo. Até as árvores curvavam-se para os lados evitando que seus galhos permanecessem a sua frente.

Mais impressionante, era que ele não estava usando seu youki. As plantas faziam isso por livre e espontânea vontade. Fenômeno que ele nunca presenciara em anos de convivência.

Chegaram a um local onde as copas das árvores eram falhadas e bem altas dando visão pro luar. Havia muito mato. Mato alto e abundante. Aquilo precisava ser capinado. Difícil era saber o que Kurama estava planejando fazer ali.

- Sabe, Yomi... – Disse depositando uma das mãos sobre o mato, tocando apenas algumas pontas do mesmo. – não gosto de pessoas metidas a espertas... – depois de uma certa pausa continuou – Detesto não saber o que acontece a minha volta. E o pior de tudo... – Invocou seu youki fazendo com que o chão tremesse e as pedras pequenas voassem – Odeio ser manipulado!

Aquele matagal começou a baixar. Parecia estar morrendo. O chão pôs-se a trincar. Um pouco distante, mas nem tanto, brotaram flores-lanterna formando um círculo luminoso ao redor dos dois. O lugar ainda trepidava bastante! Seria lindo se não fosse tão assustador!

- Kurama! O que está havendo? – Perguntou tentando equilibrar-se enquanto o poder elevava-se cada vez mais.

Estava envolto numa aura vermelha tão forte que chagava a doer os olhos de Yomi. Não conseguia observar por mais que quisesse! Aquele poder... era assustador!

- Surpreso? Pois se prepare. Vai piorar ainda mais!

Íris douradas desapareceram em meio a um brilho infernal de tão intenso. Ouviu-se explodir a uma grande distância. Yomi foi atirado pra trás a cerca de dois metros chocando suas costas em uma das rochas.

Sentia dores. Só não conseguia dizer se era por causa do impacto com a pedra ou se era por aquele poder a que tentava resistir. A luz feria-lhe as pupilas.

Tentou abrir os olhos mais uma vez. Parece que a claridade diminuía pouco a pouco. Algo era notado a sua frente. Kurama sorria com muito cinismo. E quanto mais cinismo mais belo ficava!

- Diga, Yomi – A voz parecia macia e zombeteira – Não é linda a minha... "Obra de Arte"?

Sem palavras. Não de admiração. Sim de puro horror. Náuseas e mais náuseas. Teve de ser forte pois aquilo não era hora nem lugar para vomitar. Queria saber quanto tempo agüentaria aquela visão. Mas as pernas de Yomi pareciam dizer que não suportariam mais tempo firmes sustentando o resto do corpo que estava no mesmo estado.

No lugar onde existia só mato agora havia uma cratera feita pelas raízes das árvores. Estas estavam meio cruzadas em alguma coisa emaranhada para o alto. No meio, algo enorme parecido com um casulo no qual raízes finas atravessavam lentamente de um lado para outro fazendo com que o mesmo se movesse em desespero.

Aquele casulo era silencioso. Às vezes fazia ruídos estranhos.

Sangue escorria e pingava aos poucos pelas raízes. Brilhante pelo reflexo das luzes. Concentrado e repugnante.

Kurama fez um gesto com as mãos ordenando algo e o envoltório se abriu lentamente ficando algumas tiras de cipó na boca do indivíduo. Era terrível... repulsivo. Com uma das mãos na boca Yomi tentava manter o controle enquanto que o Youko se divertia com a cara de quase desespero de seu acompanhante.

- Porque essa cara? Não gostou? – Alguém diga se aquela cena era pra ser normal... Ele parecia estar brincando de bem-me-quer. Estava em paz.

- O... o q- que significa...isso?... – Reconhecia aquele coitado. Nem nos piores lugares do inferno acharia que alguém merecera tanto.

- Lembra que eu disse: "não posso deixá-lo sair desse jeito de meu território"? –começou a andar em volta do youkai de chifres que não desgrudava os olhos da pessoa em tamanha agonia.

Nem o direito de gritar ele tinha com aqueles cipós enrolados por cima da boca. Aquilo tudo deveria ter um bom motivo. Do contrário Kurama nem se daria ao trabalho.

- Era isso o que queria lhe mostrar. – As raízes pararam por algum tempo – Para que deixemos algumas coisas bem claras antes de partir.

Permanecia em silêncio ainda catatônico... Agora que seu cérebro haveria de ir pro espaço mesmo.

- Se prometer não gritar muito, prometo tirar sua mordaça... Querido Anshi! – seus olhos transformaram-se em pequenas fendas.

Era mesmo Anshi. Suspenso no ar pelas raízes cravadas em seu corpo. Mas nenhuma parte vital havia sido perfurada. Não ainda. Ele não podia suar. Não tinha glândulas sob a pele para tal coisa. Seu olhar estava suplicante. Esperando que Kurama entendesse seus motivos.

O Youko já sabia de tudo. Só queria que Yomi ouvisse o que tinha para ouvir da boca daquele traidor. A mordaça feita de cipó começou a ceder. Já estava na hora de começar a entender o que se passava naquele lugar.

- Não está se divertindo, Anshi? – Chegou perto e pode ver que ele tremia – Deseja alguma coisa? Talvez o golpe de misericórdia. Mas isso depende tão somente de você apesar de eu ainda estar para decidir se o queimo, o empalo ou se volto a enterrá-lo...

Anshi estava fraco. Parecia sedado. Não de um jeito que deixasse de sentir dor. Era como se acabasse de tomar algum tipo de droga. Porém o efeito era terrível. Podia sentir pelo youki dele que estava em grande sofrimento.

Seu sistema nervoso estava ligado àquelas raízes finas. Essas mesmas raízes transmitiam a ele algum tipo de estímulo corporal que, pela sua expressão, parecia estar ardendo em lava vulcânica e ao mesmo tempo congelava enterrado num caixão de gelo. E esses mesmos estímulos impediam-no de falar ou gritar. Só seus olhos pareciam mostrar que não estavam sendo controlados.

Kurama jogou algo de grande brilho no chão. Yomi seguiu o objeto com os olhos sem entender direito o que era até que o mesmo parou batendo de leve em sua bota. Era um dos guizos de Ezeu. Abaixou para confirmar. Tocou. Mas o que aquilo tinha a ver com toda aquela confusão?

- Ezeu... – Pensou alto.

O Youko dotado de grande sarcasmo retomou a palavra.

- Como a vida é triste, Yomi... Mas acho que o dono deste guizo tentou lhe matar a fim de incriminar alguém. – Deu uma risada como se não pudesse ser evitada. Ele estava se divertindo, e muito! – O dono deste objeto queria realmente tomar o seu posto.

Agora não entendia mais nada. A Raposa realmente conseguira fazer o sentido de tudo desaparecer por completo. Era Ezeu quem queria o papel de sub-chefe. Sempre soube disso. Após a morte de Kuronue ele havia se oferecido para ocupar tal posto. O que fazia logo Anshi no lugar dele? Depois dessa precisava tomar muito vinho.

- Vou revelar-lhes um pequeno segredo.

Fez-se um pequeno silêncio de poucos segundos e seu rosto ficou mais frio e pálido. Era como olhar para um boneco de cera. Parecia que o sangue havia desaparecido de sua face. Estava sedento para repô-lo com o de sua própria vítima.

- Ezeu nunca tira aqueles guizos. Ele acredita que, usando-os, estará livre de qualquer tipo de má sorte. Todos têm o mesmo peso, mesmo tamanho e são feitos do mesmo tipo de metal. Um ouro muito diferente. E... muito leve.

Yomi ergueu o guizo que havia sido atirado a seus pés. Era pesado como qualquer outro material de ouro comum. Mas ainda não fazia sentido.

- Ele jamais permitia que os tocassem. E disso sabem muito bem. – continuou – Mas somente nós dois sabíamos o quanto eles pesam... por que EU mandei fazê-los.

Anshi esbugalhou seus olhos. Nunca soubera de tal fato. E logo ele que sempre sabia de tudo. Era um dos mais velhos no grupo. Mais velho que Ezeu.

- Se quer saber, meu "querido EX-amante" Anshi... os verdadeiros guizos pesam como plumas.

Silêncio total. Só as árvores cantavam enquanto o vento era cortado entre seus galhos altos.

- Pode começar a falar, desgraçado... vai morrer de qualquer jeito mesmo. – Yomi acordou no susto com as palavras rudes do único ali que se mantinha calmo – Agora escolha se quer morrer rápido... ou bem devagar.

As raízes pulsaram. O pescoço e a cabeça de Anshi ganharam vida novamente. Uma vida que mais parecia estar por um fio. Seus lábios começaram a mover-se devagar. Balbuciando uma coisa ou outra esperando que as cordas vocais obedecessem. Era deprimente olhar para aquilo.

Mas ele prosseguia tentando falar.

- K... Kurama... – conseguiu finalmente dizer. O sentido da fala havia voltado. Não tão perfeito. Apenas compreensível o bastante. – você... era... tudo o que tinha... na vida. Eu o queria... novamente.

- O que? – Yomi gritou.

"Novamente"? Impossível! Kurama fora amante daquilo?... Nunca poderia imaginar!

- Surpreso, moleque?... – dirigiu-se a Yomi com bastante pesar – Claro que sim. Mas acredite! Esta pele repulsiva de hoje, um dia, já foi cobiçada muito mais do que já sonhara ser.

O Youko fez uma cara de leve asco ao ouvir isso. Queria que ele continuasse. Falasse tudo o que tinha pra falar. Que importa? Eram as últimas coisas que diria.

- Eu era jovem, belo e muito atraente. – Era como se estivesse viajando para o passado. Dizia com os olhos sonhadores. – Ninguém poderia me recusar... Até mesmo o próprio Kurama não resistiu!... Mas foi há muito tempo. Antes de você aparecer.

Kurama sentou-se no chão com a coluna meio curvada pra frente, mãos segurando o rosto e os cotovelos apoiados em seus joelhos para observar seu acusador enquanto falava. É mais ou menos como uma criança costuma fazer quando o discurso dos pais lhe parece ser longo e sem fim. A cauda balançava em um ritmo de extrema chacota! Mas deveria ser só impressão por que seu rosto não mudara nem um milímetro de expressão.

Aquela situação estava ficando cada vez pior. Kurama estava planejando torturar e matar um de seus ex-amantes. Ele já se deitara inúmeras vezes com aquele youkai e agora o mantinha naquele sofrimento como se não fosse nada. Mas Anshi continuava a falar firme encarando Yomi como se quisesse lhe transmitir mais do que a própria verdade. Queria lhe transmitir o seu ódio, seu rancor. Desejava contar-lhe o verdadeiro demônio que aquele Youko poderia ser, traduzindo-o em palavras ou do melhor modo que pudesse expressar.

- Antes de me transformar nisso, eu tinha cabelos loiros bem compridos. Às vezes tinha de prendê-los para que não acordasse todo amarrado no dia seguinte. Lembra-se disso, minha 'amada' Raposa Prateada? – Observou Kurama que não havia se abalado nem um pouco – Minhas asas... ah, como sinto falta delas. Plumagem macia... E eram tão brancas que, na luz do sol, faziam-se mais brilhantes do que a própria lua de hoje. Eram de causar inveja até mesmo no seu 'Titular' Kuronue.

- Sabe Yomi... Kurama chegava a me procurar três ou quatro vezes por dia. Cheguei a pensar em por um fim na vida de Kuronue. Cada vez mais o queria só para mim. Mas isso tudo desmoronou quando o fogo quase consumiu minha pele e parte de minha carne. E a culpa... é dessa pessoa com quem você acorda quase todos os dias.

Caiu sentado. Mesmo assim Anshi o observava. Imaginava o que poderia estar passando pela cabeça do outro youkai. Kurama limitava-se apenas a olhar para as raízes paradas no corpo daquele ser.

- A minha desgraça foi amá-lo demais. Tanto que me fez salvá-lo de uma armadilha que custou meu próprio corpo. Consegue imaginar como me senti depois que Kurama passou a me rejeitar? Aquele amor se transformou em puro ódio o qual consegui esconder por todos esses anos.

"Quando você apareceu, Yomi, tive a certeza de que tomaria meu lugar. Foi tão rápido que só conseguia sentir pena. Pobre youkai que o dividirá com Kuronue. Talvez seja a próxima vítima. Mas me enganei... Kuronue morreu... sabe-se lá por que, como... e pelas mãos de quem."

Anshi sorriu. E Yomi gelou. Lembrava-se muito bem de ter visto Kurama e Kuronue saírem juntos. Haviam planejado alguma coisa que ninguém mais sabia. Apenas a Raposa retornara com um estranho espelho.

- Eu planejei desmantelar o bando por vários anos. Até chegar o dia em que consegui a peça final. Aquele veneno era tudo o que estava faltando. Chegaram tão bêbados que nem notaram a minha presença no quarto. Muito menos quando peguei o veneno em cima da mesa. Saí sem maiores problemas.

"De manhã sentei-me ao sol. Ele me deu forças pra continuar com tudo. Faz lembrar a minha carne ardendo em chamas pelo que não valia a pena. Como não costumam ficar no esconderijo em dias de folga e voltam bem altos pela bebedeira resolvi aproveitar."

Suspirou. O ar parecia pesado para ele. As forças deixavam o corpo junto com as palavras. Ainda não era o bastante pra morrer mas dificultava a respiração. Ofegou um pouco e retomou suas declarações.

- Não queria matá-lo, Yomi. Preparei o remédio sim por que só com seu sacrifício Kurama teria o interesse de procurar o assassino. Fiquei mais aliviado quando disse que iria embora pra nunca mais voltar. Achei que o guizo providenciado era idêntico ao de Ezeu. O único que poderia ser sub-chefe depois de você. Sendo morto não haveria um. E no bando, quem melhor do que Kurama para fazer o serviço? Sim... Tentei manipulá-lo. Sem sucesso. O falso guizo não serviu para nada apesar de ter observado tanto os de Ezeu com minha visão aguçada. Tentei tocá-los depois, mas ele me ameaçou de morte. E agora... estou realmente morrendo. Só que isso não tem mais nenhuma importância.

Yomi havia entendido. Poderia ter morrido. Realmente Anshi era inteligente, mas a inteligência de Kurama era muito superior.

Agora aquele trapo de youkai estava muito cansado. Ainda mantendo os olhos fixos em Yomi. Seu estado era deplorável. Isso fazia com que o verdadeiro amante de Kurama se sentisse fora de seu próprio corpo. Agora a Raposa observava Yomi pelo canto dos olhos. No que será que estaria pensando agora que a verdade aparecera?

Já era hora de terminar com tudo.

- Muito bem! – disse o Youko se levantando e limpando as vestes como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Realmente pouco se importava. – Últimas palavras?

- Sim!... – Anshi levantava o rosto com dificuldade – Lembra que eu disse algo sobre acabar com seu bando agora há pouco? Sem a velha Raposa, não existiria mais o grupo. Ninguém saberia liderar. Mas já que minha morte é inevitável vou lhe dar um pequeno conselho, Kurama. Não beba o vinho da garrafa em seu quarto. Pois derramei o resto do veneno dentro dela.

Ar de surpresa. Pela primeira vez as feições de Kurama ficaram confusas. Seus olhos se abriram mais. Yomi entendia menos ainda. A intenção de Anshi não era acabar com Kurama? Então porque estaria protegendo-o do próprio plano?

- Por que está me confessando isso agora? Vai implorar pela sua vida?

Kurama parecia desconfiado mas Anshi estava muito calmo e conformado com sua passagem seja ela como tivesse de vir.

- Não pedirei pela minha vida. Nem quero salvá-lo novamente. Quero apenas amaldiçoar-lhe. – disse mostrando um sorriso forte e bem corajoso – Eu só quero que viva. Viva, encontre e mate quantos amantes quiser ou puder. Algum dia, sua vida vai estar na mão de um deles. E vai poder sentir o mesmo gostinho que estou sentindo agora.

Olhos dourados quase desapareceram de ódio. As raízes começaram a pulsar novamente fazendo com que Anshi voltasse a sentir novas dores. Depois parou.

- Você só quer saber de fazer todos sofrerem não é, queridíssimo Youko Kurama, pois fique sabendo que me torturar a esta altura de minha dor é desperdício de tempo. – virou-se para Yomi – E quanto a você meu caro, quero que fique sabendo de que Kuronue não foi o primeiro e nem eu serei o último. Pense sobre isso antes de decidir qualquer coisa!

O golpe foi rápido e violento calando para sempre o ser entre as raízes. Sua cabeça caiu dentro da cratera. Foi quando Yomi conseguiu tomar forças para ficar de pé. Ficara calado durante longos minutos. Não conseguia falar ainda. Não sabia nem onde estava mais.

Silêncio se fez. Kurama olhava perdidamente para dentro da cratera. Ordenou que as plantas se movessem e as raízes levaram o resto do corpo inerte para aquilo que seria sua última morada. As raízes mesmas fizeram todo o trabalho de tapar aquela sepultura. O terreno ficara uniforme novamente. O mato voltava a crescer. Menos na parte onde o corpo fora enterrado.

Os dois ficaram imóveis durante longos minutos. Yomi não sabia o que dizer e muito menos o que fazer. Ainda sentia medo. Ainda se preocupava com seu acompanhante. Mas como seria posteriormente? Depois de tudo o que ouvira e sentira?

Foi então que Kurama começou a falar.

- Ele nunca aceitou ter perdido seu corpo daquele jeito... – Kurama parecia meio zonzo. Chateado olhando pro local do enterro. – Por tanto, deixei que ele pensasse que havia realmente me salvado. Eu sabia da armadilha... mas ele se precipitou. Desde aquele dia venho arrumando um pretexto pra acabar com seu sofrimento sem que ele se sentisse humilhado... Era só o que eu poderia fazer.

Não parecia nada com ele. Pela primeira vez escutava Kurama falar daquele jeito. Sua voz era uma mistura de melancolia e alívio. Suas palavras soaram como um desabafo. Apesar de ter sido sussurrado. E apesar de diferente, tirou uma semente de seus cabelos como sempre fazia. Gracioso e preciso.

Ajoelhou-se empurrou a semente naquela terra fofa. Disse algumas palavras difíceis de decifrar e afastou-se. A semente começou a brotar. Ela saia do chão como se estivesse louca para respirar. E em poucos instantes havia lírios brancos no local. Eram lindos! Reluzentes.

Yomi estava esgotado. Mas aquela cena serviu para reanimá-lo. Pelo menos estava se recuperando do pesadelo que vivera há poucos instantes. O vento balançava os lírios embalando a visão ainda perdida de Kurama. Anshi havia conseguido pelo menos a morte que desejava. Coragem e controle de seus sentimentos até o último segundo.

- Acabou.

Yomi não havia percebido, Kurama estava se dirigindo a ele naquele momento. Estavam frente a frente. Distantes. Simplesmente esperando para saber quem iria mover-se primeiro. Ou falar.

As únicas coisas que se mexiam eram suas roupas, seus cabelos e as folhas e flores. Para Yomi era difícil emitir qualquer tipo de som enquanto o Youko ficava quieto por que queria. Infelizmente não poderiam ficar ali parados eternamente contemplando um ao outro. Kurama deu início a um novo diálogo.

- Estamos esclarecidos?

- Eu... Acho que sim.

- Não o mandei embora. Ainda pretende partir?

- Não... não sei...

- Faria diferença se eu pedisse pra ficar?

- ... Nenhuma.

- Entendo. Ainda não estamos acertados...

Agora era Kurama que parecia cansado. Também gastara tanto poder que só poderia estar. Quase nunca fazia isso. E quando fazia ficava muito exausto. Mas parece que seu ex-amante merecia que fosse queimada aquela quantidade de energia. Só assim ele se sentiria tão forte quanto fora um dia.

Yomi não sabia mais se deveria ficar ou ir para bem longe tentar esquecer tanta pressão. A cabeça ainda rodava. Via oito Kuramas a sua frente! Estava viajando legal!

- Faça o que você quiser. Mas aconselho voltar pelo menos hoje... Sabe que é perigoso viajar agora.

- ... Kurama... preciso saber... Alguma vez você já... – A voz parecia não querer sair. Yomi abriu sua boca várias vezes até conseguir dizer. – ... pensou... em me matar...?

A resposta do Youko demorou alguns segundos, parecia até estar pensando demais. Ou lembrando de alguma coisa de seu passado. Esses segundos pareceram uma eternidade.

- Sim. – baixou a cabeça fechando os olhos.

Desta vez, sim, Yomi quase caiu em prantos! Segurou a expressão quase perdida enquanto o Youko ainda mantinha os olhos pousados para descansar.

- Pois você costuma fazer muitas besteiras. – avançou um passo – costuma cair em muitas armadilhas... – Continuou avançando – e talvez, algum dia, eu possa não aparecer para socorrê-lo. – cambaleou mas continuou a seguir.

A cada passo, parecia que aquela Raposa ficava cada vez mais fraca. Usara toda sua força. O youki estava longe de ser terrível como antes. Parecia que aquela técnica com raízes de árvores tão grandes, exigia um esforço descomunal. Mesmo perdendo a energia seguia em frente.

- Eu prefiro que morra... em minhas mãos e não envenenado num quarto qualquer. – sentiu tonteiras – ah... ou... preso em alguma armadilha.

Nessa hora, Yomi temeu que ele caísse. Resolveu sair do lugar onde estava plantado e ir de encontro a Kurama de uma só vez. Ele estava mais pálido do que nunca. Mal se agüentava em pé. Não poderia fazer mais esforço.

As mexas prateadas voaram. Não pelo vento e sim por que as pernas de Kurama não resistiram mais ao próprio peso. Sorte que aquele youkai estava tão perto. Sentiu seu peito mais uma vez. O abdômen definido e os braços fortes os quais ninguém conhecia melhor do que ele! Sua cabeça girava enquanto mantinha as pálpebras bem apertadas. Estava completamente abatido. Inofensivo.

Yomi teve intenção de pegá-lo no colo e correr para o esconderijo. Porém, Kurama deu-lhe um puxão nos cabelos que o fez abaixar-se bem devagar até sentar-se no chão devido à dor. Parecia que era sua última força. Depois falou bem baixinho ainda encostado sobre o seu peito.

- Nem pense nisso. Ainda não decidiu se quer dar as caras por lá.

- Não seja idiota! Olha o seu estado! – Agora assim parecia o Yomi de sempre. Preocupado e bem insistente. – Vai acabar morrendo desse jeito! Precisa descansar e...

- Shhhhhhhhh... – Pôs os dedos sobre os lábios de Yomi ainda sem olhá-lo para que ficasse quieto. – Não quero que me vejam neste estado. E posso muito bem descansar aqui. Estarei ótimo em alguns minutos.

Dava para ver a lua de um ângulo mais confortável agora. Observava seus desenhos interiores enquanto esperava seu companheiro sentir-se melhor. Sentia a luz. Agradeceu pela noite não ser fria. Limitou-se a segurar a cabeça do Youko enquanto sentia o cheiro de seus cabelos. Estava arrasado. Kurama não havia aprontado nada. E mesmo assim socou-o com desejo incontrolável de matar para somente mais tarde perceber que, ele não era santo, mas também não tinha culpa. Poderia tê-lo deixado partir sem explicação nenhuma e resolver todo o problema sozinho. Ainda assim dizia pra ficar... pelo menos nesta noite, pois a viagem seria muito arriscada. Desejou ter sido enterrado igualmente. Só assim poderia esconder seu desgosto.

Estava imóvel mas o corpo voltara a ficar quente. As faces coradas. Sentia o youki voltar leve e vagaroso. Aquela sensação de ficar quieto nos braços de Yomi, enquanto este cuidava para que estivesse confortável, era bem gostosa. E ainda sentia os dedos firmes passarem sem compromisso pelo braço. Sempre que se mexia seu parceiro oferecia-lhe apoio de imediato. Pensou em quantos os quais seriam capazes de se aproveitar de sua falta de energia. Em quantos que o procuravam pelo belo rosto e corpo sem se preocuparem com o estado de espírito. Sua vida realmente oferecera muitos motivos para ter se tornado tão frio e calculista. Seria por isso que às vezes a presença de Yomi era tão incômoda? Só conseguia pensar em vê-lo na cama, pronto para dar-lhe tanto prazer quanto quisesse?

Essas lembranças eram muito doloridas! Seus olhos marejaram sem que o outro soubesse. Ah, se pudesse... entender aquele que o segurava. Aquele que tantas vezes pisara, desprezara... magoara...

Fingiu que se acomodava para enxugar as lágrimas na própria veste branca. Pela primeira vez em séculos, sentiu-se envergonhado.

A sensação de tristeza tornava-os mais unidos naquele momento. E quanto mais os segundos passavam o silêncio ficava mais intenso. Pensavam sobre as próprias vidas mesmo achando que o outro estaria ali só por estar.

Kurama não sabia que acariciava o abdome daquele que o mantinha seguro em seu colo aconchegante. Yomi notara e começava a sentir-se mais relaxado. Sentia que o Youko estava melhor agora. Sua força voltara e ele estava ali por que queria e não por precisar. Esse gesto era muito mais valioso do que o tesouro mais raro.

Permaneciam bem quietos. Protegiam-se ao mesmo tempo em que eram protegidos. Seguros um do outro em seus próprios braços. Se dependesse deles, o tempo poderia congelar... ou simplesmente deixaria de existir. Aliás, tudo deixava de existir àquela altura de pensamentos consoladores ou conturbados. Adeus local, bando, Makai, Universo. Que o conjunto se dane. Não vão sentir falta mesmo...

- Kurama...

- Hum?...

- Estive pensando... – fez uma pausa depois continuou – acho melhor eu... voltar para o bando.

- Não, Yomi...

- Mas... – notou que a Raposa apertava a veste que cobria seu peito num ato desesperado. Como se fosse desaparecer junto com o Universo. Como se estivessem deixando de existir.

Levantou a cabeça e deixando a mostra os olhos dourados. Aquele rosto, nunca fora tão infantil e solicitante.

- Não quero lembrar... –sussurrou – Faça-me esquecer... Onegai.

Tomou seus lábios. Um beijo lento, macio e cheio de desejo. Com intuito de sorver todo o carinho e atenção dos quais Yomi dispunha sempre. Cada segundo de sua vida era perdido no toque de suas línguas que pareciam procurar nada mais do que o calor suave e excitante das mesmas. A falta do ar era compensada com o prazer inicial que sentiam.

Ofegaram juntos enquanto olhares se encontravam. Não ficaria só nisso. Queriam mais! As bocas eram examinadas por olhos famintos que buscavam a salvação em mais um pouco daquele elixir suave e poderoso. Estavam vivos, sozinhos e pretendiam continuar assim por muito mais tempo. Eram nada mais do que dois amantes novamente. O céu poderia desabar se os Deuses quisessem que não haveria mais adiamento algum. Os corpos não poderiam mais omitir aquela ardência! Estavam pedindo mais atenção que o normal. Queriam estar pele a pele. As roupas eram obstáculos prontos a serem vencidos. Mesmo que para isso tivessem de usar garras e dentes.

Estavam fortes novamente. Revigorados! No entanto pareciam frágeis diante de tamanha tortura que seria se estivessem separados agora. Com certeza o corpo entraria em combustão fazendo com que liquefizessem como plástico atirado em brasa fumegante. E se tivessem de derreter que estivessem juntos até o momento tão esperado de sua fusão.

Depois de um beijo meio violento Yomi conseguiu fazer com que o lábio inferior de Kurama voltasse a sangrar. O ferimento abria mais uma vez mas a Raposa nem se importou. Estava mais preocupada em dar um fim naquela maldita roupa que seu parceiro usava. Que insistia em ficar no meio do caminho.

Com lambidas precisas, o youkai de cabelos negros fazia com que aquele lábio manchado de vermelho voltasse à cor natural. Limpava-o! Saboreava-o... uma das mãos segurava o rosto como porcelana frágil, enquanto outra persistia em desvendar os segredos mais ocultos daquela pele macia. Tocava propositalmente seus pontos mais sensíveis. Dedos hábeis incitavam um de seus mamilos rosados, escorregavam pelo abdome depois voltavam para o mesmo ponto de partida.

Kurama já nem sabia mais o que fazia. Estava totalmente impossível livrar Yomi daquelas roupas pesadas de viagem! Sentiu a mão grande e perfeita descer cada vez mais e mais fazendo trilha pela sua "falta" de barriga e chegar bem perto do ponto em chamas! Faltavam centímetros... milímetros agora...

- MAS QUE DROGA DE PANO É ESSE? – esbravejou Kurama, furioso.

Para o inferno com aquela roupa! O youkai a sua frente já o havia livrado de boa parte das vestes! Jogou seu peso em cima de Yomi fazendo com que este fosse obrigado a se deitar! Quase deu de cabeça no chão pela velocidade. Sentiu o Youko montado em cima de si. Este, por sua vez, cravou as unhas naquele pano desgraçado e começou a arrancar tudo jogando para trás. Couro, faixas, cinta, o cós da calça... os músculos começavam a aparecer.

Maluco daquele que acha que Youko Kurama daria àquele youkai o luxo de vê-lo inteiramente enlouquecido primeiro. Queria brincar também. O verdadeiro jogo começaria agora.

Sentiu-se muito bem depois da visão que tivera. Aquele corpo... Suas formas... Era perfeito! Quente! Quase cáustico. Em todos os sentidos possíveis de se imaginar... Tanto que inclusive parou pra admirar.

Deitou-se lentamente sobre aqueles músculos tensos de excitação. Passou os lábios preguiçosamente pelo rosto... Lambeu aquele queixo másculo depois trilhou sua pele até a orelha esquerda. Mordeu sua carne. Tudo muito lento. Provocante demais! Desta vez era Yomi que nem sabia onde poderia estar! Perdeu a razão soltando um de seus gemidos mais sensuais. Er... por falar em razão: O que era isso para eles? Existia em seu dicionário?

Descendo o pescoço... ah... Kurama fazia de tudo para enlouquecê-lo. Mordia de leve um dos mamilos e a pele em volta. E foi nessa hora que Yomi se contorceu! O arrepio descia pela sua coluna enquanto um fogo parecia incinerar suas entranhas. Suas calças foram completamente arrancadas de seu corpo. Era tempo de fazê-lo suar um bocado. Sentiu aquela mão firme no sexo ereto, pulsante. Poderia jurar que doía. Mas o alívio ainda estaria longe de vir. Continuou a lamber a barriga trabalhada que estava por baixo de seu corpo. Sempre chegando mais perto... devagar... estonteantemente sem pressa.

Enquanto beijava aquela virilha, enquanto Yomi ficava cada vez mais vermelho, estimulava seu baixo ventre com mãos rápidas! Nunca perdendo o ritmo.

O youkai ofegava de unhas cravadas no chão... os dedos se encontravam vermelhos de tanta força. Sentiu o membro pulsante e desesperado ser abocanhado de uma só vez! Segurou um gemido mais forte só de imaginar como Kurama seria "bonzinho" se o soltasse. Foi com tanta sede ao pote que poderia causar sérios danos naquilo com os dentes.

Sua boca... como era quente! Os movimentos de cabeça com jinga bem ritmada. A língua fazia movimentos rápidos atiçando veias e nervos! Sugava-o com voracidade. Enquanto isso Kurama começava a se auto-estimular. Já que Yomi não se encontrava em condições no momento. Achava que ele parecia fora de área. Seus sinais de vida eram aquela suposta convulsão que o prazer tornava delírio, vertigens... sonhos incompreensíveis. Aquele amante era tudo... Principalmente por que sabia como arrancar de seus sentidos seu verdadeiro ser. O mais selvagem! Destemido! Insano...!.

O suor brotava por todos os lados dando um novo sabor ao ato que se tornava a cada instante mais abrasador. Se estivessem de olhos abertos poderiam quem sabe ver faíscas. Estrelas! Sim, por que não?

Yomi finalmente conseguiu apoiar-se num de seus cotovelos. Observou que seu amante estava fazendo tudo quase que sozinho! O que aquele belo maldito queria provar agora? Não, não! Isso era injusto de sua parte! Queria mostrar que nestas horas também sabia mandar. E muito bem mandado!

Pegou os cabelos de Kurama puxando sua cabeça pra cima. O Youko rosnou como se estivesse contrariado... além da dorzinha insignificante que sentira quando alguns fios se arrebentaram. Segurou-o! Ele não parava quieto. Mas...quem disse que Yomi parou também... ainda mais de puxar seus cabelos.

Estavam abraçados. Era o único jeito de ficarem quietos.

- Quer ajuda? – sussurrou o youkai numa das orelhas felpudas a sua frente.

- Se conseguir fazer melhor... – desafio ou convite, mais uma vez, Yomi não deixaria barato!

Rolou com o Youko prendendo seus pulsos no chão com apenas uma das mãos, acima de sua cabeça. A outra deslizava pelo lado do corpo. Desenhando símbolos imaginários. Apenas adiando o momento de deixar Kurama variando.

O movimento de quadris que Yomi fazia para torturar o Youko estava dando certo. A Raposa ficara pasma de saber que possuía mais um ponto fraco descoberto. Yomi roçava sua ereção firme na virilha dele insistentemente. Kurama deixou sua cabeça bater no chão entre os braços presos. Aquilo doera, mas estava preocupado em sentir outro tipo de coisa.

Seu baixo ventre foi tocado em movimentos leves. O vai e vem da mão aberta fazia o torturado se contorcer perigosamente. Seus pulsos quase se soltaram. Já estava ficando sensível a ponto de explodir. A mão nada inocente fechava-se na carne roliça, vibrante. Estava aceso. Como um ferro em brasa.

Yomi começara a beijar Kurama novamente. Mas este não sabia se se entregava a seus lábios ou se tentava recuperar o fôlego sentindo o corpo cada vez mais quente. Foi tomado de calorões! O suor escorria por entre suas pernas molhando a terra vermelha. Suas costas e seus cabelos...como estariam então?

Estavam brincando com fogo. Kurama quase não resistia mais. Yomi não ficava muito atrás. Já era hora de definir o grande vencedor do jogo.

Pernas foram apartadas. Ainda via-se deitado sobre o mar de fios cor de prata. Arqueou-se tendo virado as vistas para as árvores de ponta-cabeça pressentindo o que viria a seguir. Seria tomado pelo youkai que ainda o estimulava lentamente. Do mesmo jeito que fizera com ele. Os lábios de Yomi ainda deleitavam-se com as gotículas de suor quase fervente em seu pescoço. Kurama apenas esperava e esperava. Seus olhos começavam a revirar de tensão.

Até que enfim, sentiu o primeiro toque em seu orifício. Logo após, veio a primeira investida firme. Mais uma... e outra. Enterrou-se dentro dele.

Yomi soltara seus pulsos sem perceber em compensação teve as pernas dele cruzadas a suas costas impedindo-o de deixá-lo.

Kurama ainda teve forças para se apoiar nos cotovelos a fim de poder se mexer também. Sua cabeça pendia para trás enquanto Yomi fustigava seu interior em estocadas firmes, profundas. Aquele Youko balbuciara coisas enquanto experimentava a sensação da invasão. Não dava para entender. Era baixo. Trêmulo. Dizia talvez o nome daquele o qual mantinha-no prisioneiro.

Ofegavam quase que no mesmo compasso. Libertavam-se de tudo e todos. Não havia mais nada nem ninguém. Somente seus desejos! Entregavam-se como se fosse pela última vez.

Começavam a pegar fogo por dentro. Realmente estavam se derretendo. Pura lava! Vulcões ativos de varrer milhares de quilômetros espalhando destruição e desordem! A erupção estava quase se concretizando.

À medida que as estocadas aumentavam de intensidade e velocidade, o youkai estimulava seu cúmplice em meio à mesma balada.

Kurama puxou-o mais para dentro de si num impulso de puro êxtase, o qual avisava que o alívio estava próximo!

- Isso... Assim! – disse em alto e bom som – AAAH, YOMI!... Aaaaaahn...

Estava enlouquecido! Não sabia mais quem era. Reputação de frio e calculista ali não valia nada. Deixou as costas caírem colocando as mãos sobre o rosto. Não sabia se respirava, ou se continuava a falar... Seus sentidos começavam a ficar completamente confusos!

Yomi também começava a perder o controle da situação. O vai e vem era tão forte que as costas de Kurama começavam a ficar esfoladas pelo atrito com a terra. Não podiam parar! Estavam quase. Faltava muito pouco! Pouquíssimo!

- Ajude-me a esquecer!... VAMOS! – Nem parecia o mesmo Kurama de sempre – Quero... que o mundo desapareça!... Yomi... YOMI!

O jorro morno veio para os dois como se estivessem sincronizados. Sendo ao mesmo tempo de alívio e terror. Aquele gozo significava o tão sonhado esquecimento. Pena não poder ser prolongado mais do que alguns segundos. Por alguns momentos o Makai deixara de existir para os dois. Delicioso período de branco quase que total!

Os movimentos começavam a cessar com o resto da energia. Exaustos novamente. Abandonados no mundo que queriam abandonar.

Deixou-se cair, sem querer, sobre o corpo esguio. Braços não obedeciam mais. Respiração ainda agitada pelo esforço. Coração a mil e um por hora!

Que dia... Que noite!

O mormaço agora parecia frio. Era a febre. Considerada anormal para youkais sadios. A temperatura dos dois extrapolara todos os limites. Haviam acabado de sair de um inferno de paraísos. E as portas do mesmo estavam se fechando atrás deles. Brotava agora o desejo irrecusável de adormecer. Aquele sonho poderia continuar em outro plano no meio de milhares de dimensões diferentes. Bastava fechar os olhos, respirar bem fundo e viajar. Mas isto no momento tornava-se... proibido.

- Kurama... temos de voltar. – Yomi quebrara o silêncio. Recobrou a consciência antes que o sono lhe fizesse o contrário – Daqui a algum tempo vai amanhecer.

- E daí?... – falou com voz já sonolenta.

- Não podemos dormir aqui... Vamos pra um lugar mais seguro.

- Não enche!

- Levanta!

- Você por acaso consegue?... – ainda de olhos fechados.

- Pro seu governo, tenho forças até mesmo pra te carregar se quiser.

Sorriu... Desta vez a pequena piada que Yomi não entendera fazia com que Kurama começasse a ter um pequeno acesso de riso. Pouco depois, se transformando em gargalhadas pesadas que levavam embora todo o fôlego recuperado. Tão pouco se importava. Ele sabia que aquilo deixava o youkai nervoso, mas não conseguia parar. Chegava a ter dores de estômago. Nem parecia a mesma Raposa sonolenta que mal se agüentaria em pé.

Esperou seu amante ter pelo menos condições de falar.

- Qual é a graça?... – perguntou já sabendo que dali por diante sua vida voltaria ao normal ao lado daquele Youko maluco...

- Só estava imaginando... – interrompeu para uma nova crise – imaginando... como seria a cara de todos... quando me vissem voltando carregado por você... – seguiu rindo de lacrimejar!

- Pare! Não seria tão engraçado assim. – sorriu começando a achar graça também mas levemente corado pela vergonha.

- Não faz idéia de como... de como seria engraçado... – tomou fôlego novamente – chegar no colo de um youkai... COMPLETAMENTE PELADO!

A "folha" ainda não caira para Yomi que começou a rir imaginando a cena.

- Realmente! Seria hilário e...

Epa! Arregalou os olhos de repente! Olhou em volta enquanto Kurama dobrava-se de tanto rir. Farrapos! Suas roupas estavam completamente rasgadas! Não havia nenhum pedaço decente nem mesmo para cobrir as vergonhas. Pior! A trouxa com suas coisas estava muito longe dali. Haviam andado tanto até àquele lugar que não era nem vantagem voltar. Estavam muito perto do esconderijo. As roupas do Youko não lhe serviam nem em sonho! Também duvidava que este fosse emprestar!

- E VOCÊ AINDA ACHA GRAÇA NISSO? – perguntou injuriado.

- CLARO! – começou a gargalhar de novo – Se quiser eu posso fazer uma tanguinha de cipós pra você! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- A CULPA É TODA SUA!

- Não! HAHAHAHA! Quem mandou usar justo esse tipo de roupa?

- É você que não consegue se controlar! E ainda dizem que é o Deus da paciência!

- Isso vai ensiná-lo a usar panos mais suaves... e menos fechados! HAHAHA...

- EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! EU NÃO MEREÇO!

- Calma Yomi! Pelo menos vai poder me carregar! HEHEHE!

- QUE O DIABO TE CARREGUE, ISSO SIM!

- Não existe Diabo melhor que você! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- ORA, EU VOU...

E assim a madrugada terminou. Com os dois voltando juntos. Mas felizmente não havia ninguém acordado no local! Outros haviam passado a virada do dia em tavernas...

Yomi pelo menos sabia que Kurama não diria nenhuma palavra sobre isso a ninguém. Ele nunca dizia nada. Nem mesmo "trêbado" como costumava ficar. Apesar de que para ele também não seria muita vantagem. Afinal de contas... onde explicaria sobre aquela ridícula tanga de cipós que Yomi arranjara...?

Fim!

* * *

Por WashuM, junho/2003  
Nota: Dedico minha primeira fic a duas figuras mui especiais! Migas: Ana-chan e Lalachan que me deru mó força enquanto eu escrevia! D...  
Nota 2: In love Memory of: Fifi & Mimi (Adoráveis Formigas...)

* * *

Heitcha!...  
Essa fic é mais velha que a serra… Mesmo assim resolvi postar, pois foi a primeira que eu escrevi na vida!  
Er... bem... não sei mais o que dizer... 

Espero que não esteja tão ruim assim. XD

Se alguém quiser comentar que fique a vontade, mesmo que seja para xingar sobre algo que não tenha gostado na leitura!

T+  
bjins!

WashuM (Aquela que tá tentanu escreve mais alguma coisa, mas... descobriu que vida de fic-writer é realmente um difícil... O.O')

11/10/2006 


End file.
